Chocolate Clouds
by HimeIchigoYuki
Summary: AU. What happens when Sasuke moves away and Sakura has to deal with the pain? Two boys appear. And they could be in love with her. SasuSaku. Minor. GaaSaku. NejiSaku.
1. Faded

**Chocolate Clouds**

**C1: Faded**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha for school reasons. Nobody knows when he is coming back. Even Sakura, whom he is really close to. For this, Sakura is heartbroken. But what happens when a guy from Suna comes to Konoha Senior High? Will Sakura be able to open up to him as she did to Sasuke? Or will Neji, one of her close friends' cousin be the one the make her open up again? One thing is for sure, There is not enough sweets in this world for everyone. SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NejiSaku.**

**(New editted version)**

**X**

_She said she was ok. But was she really? _

_Who knows what she was feeling on the inside. When he left her. _

_Sure, she had friends who loved her. _

_But not in the same way she wanted them to. _

X

"Sakura-chan!"

It was Naruto. One of her best friends.

"Do you want to eat ramen with me?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry"

"Aw. Sakura-chan, you weren't like this when Teme was here. It's not like Teme is dead or anything, he's just going to study in America. For some time…"

Sakura shot Naruto a glare.

"No thank you"

With that, Sakura walked away.

I don't want to hear about him ever again. Ouch. Maybe you do…

_Sure, I won't forget him, but I hate it when people talk about him. _

**X**

"Forehead girl, Some new people from a neighbouring village are going to study here, I head that they were invited to study here in Sasuke's place… but only the youngest one of the siblings… Are you excited to meet them?"

"No. I don't want to know"

"But Sakura… He's not going to come back for sometime… I think it is…"

Sakura cut Ino off.

"This has nothing to do with him. He left for his own good, I don't care. He can die for all I care" Sakura snapped at Ino.

The truth was that Sakura actually cared about him… Uchiha Sasuke… deep inside of her. She hated it but she knew she could never forget him.

"Well, you could at least meet these exchange students"

With that Ino walked off to find other people to gossip with. Sakura just stared in the distance at the Cherry Blossom tree outside the window. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. _Now why was she named after a cherry blossom again?_

**X**

"S-sakura-san"

It was Hinata, one of Sakura's close friends. The only person Sakura felt she would be able to talk to without snapping at. Hinata didn't talk much about everybody's personal life or any gossip and such. She only liked to talk about random stuff such as ice cream flavours and her own life.

"Hello Hina-chan" Sakura said as she tried to smile for Hinata's sake, but failed miserably. It looked fake. Real fake.

"D-don't w-worry Sakura-san, By the way, A-are y-you sure t-that you do not w-want to m-meet the n-new students?"

"Yes, I'm sure. After all, they came from Suna right? All Suna people are snobby. It's a fact"

"Sakura-san, Don't be so stereotypical. T-they a-are actually pretty nice p-people. I've met them already"

"Hn. You have won this conversation, but don't expect me to be real nice to them. I hate new people"

"H-hai"

**X**

"Gaara-san, This is Sakura-chan"

Naruto was introducing the new students from Suna to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-san"

"Hn"

"Ah. Sorry about Sakura… She's…"

Sakura cut Naruto off.

"Hi… Gaara?"

With that, Sakura walked off.

_What's up with her? _

_Who knows? Nobody._

_Maybe it has to do with Uchiha… Sasuke. _

"Gaara-san, You came from Suna right?"

"Yes. I. Did"

Gaara was a stoic type of person. Not someone you want to mess with. When you first meet him, you'd probably get scared but apparently Naruto wasn't scared with Gaara. Naruto wanted Gaara to be his friend.

"Ah. Nice place, Will you be my friend?"

Gaara looked at Naruto as if Naruto just asked if he wanted to go out with him.

"…"

"Sorry if that was sudden. I do hope we eventually become friends, cause then we could go eat ramen together. I've been lonely since Teme left… So you will be my friend, Even if Teme comes back. Promise?"

Naruto gave Gaara a warm smile and his pinkie.

Gaara put his pinkie out as well, without a smile, that's the person Gaara was.

Naruto and Gaara had an unspoken connection. They both knew it. Nobody else, but people will have to find out… eventually.

**X**

"Nee-san, Have you met the new people at our school?"

Neji was the only person Hinata didn't stutter around. Hinata was used to being around him from time to time. After all, they were cousins.

"Yes, They are ok… really"

"Ah. It's good that you find them ok. Sakura-san is pretty mad at the new people. I think that they came only to replace Sasuke"

Neji's fist tightened. I wonder why he did that…

"Uchiha yeah? Well, I don't think that's the case. I think I'll set her straight… somehow"

"Nee…"

Neji left Hinata and fled to his room.

"…san"

**X**

"Forehead girl, The new guys from Suna; Gaara, whom you have met, Kankuro, Gaara's hot brother and Temari, their older sister is going to our school today. Officially. Gaara apparently…"

Sakura cut her off.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura snapped at Ino, once again.

"Because I thought you might want to know…"

"Well, I don't ok? I thought you would've learnt that by now since we've been 'friends' since… well, long"

Sakura said the "friends" bit sarcastically. This didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

"Well if you didn't want to be friends, maybe you can find a new best friend"

With that, Ino fled off.

It seemed that everyone was leaving Sakura behind. Sakura and her useless emotions.

**X**

In class, it was no better. Everyone was ignoring Sakura, whom was sitting in her seat in the middle of the classroom with her pink notebook.

She wrote everything there. Everything that you could think off, and even stuff you would have never thought of.

As nobody gave a crap about her, she could let it out with ease.

Only Sasuke knew about this notebook, he was her friend. A really close friend. She never blocked anything out from Sasuke. He never blocked anything out from her. But then he left, as he was mysterious… nobody knew when he was coming back. That was why Sakura had blocked the rest of the world from her.

**TIME: **_9:00 AM _

**DAY: **_Tuesday _

_Everyone is talking about them again. I wonder why they are so special in the first place. But as I have blocked everyone from me, everyone has been leaving me alone. They have blocked me as well, nobody will open up to me ever again… until Sasuke comes back. I actually thought that Gaara was pretty cute. But if I opened up to him, ever… I would lose him too like I lost Sasuke. I don't know why I keep snapping at Ino. She just makes me mad. Maybe her perky voice and pretty face makes me annoyed. I hate school. Two more years to go. _

**X**

"Karin-sempai, I guess nobody stuffs Sakura-san with sweets anymore. Maybe its time to make our move on her. You know?"

"Yes Ami, payback for what she did. Becoming friends with Prince Sasuke? Despicable. We will make our move, soon"

"Yes, Karin-sempai. I will start making our plans. Our whole club will. It's payback Haruno" Tayuya said.

**X**

**A/N: Meh. Very rushed, but I did my best other than that –shrugs- I'll try harder. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.**


	2. Lovely Sand

**Chocolate Clouds**

**C2: Lovely Sand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning(s): OOC Gaara, OOC Neji, A Few Spelling Errors, Limited Vocabulary. **

**(New Editted Version)**

**X**

"Sakura, Gaara wants to see you" Tsunade, the principal of the school said to Sakura the next morning when Sakura visited Shizune, Shizune was the school nurse and the a nice teacher at the school, Sakura's cousin and Tsunade's best friend. Sakura has her ways of connection with different people.

"Oh. You mean the new exchange student?"

"Yes, He's talking to Shizune right now. He'll tell you what he wants, I think he wants someone to help him around the school, After all, It's only his second day"

"Oh ok Tsunade-sensei"

With that, Sakura walked towards Shizune's classroom.

**X**

"Sakura-san"

Sakura spun around to see Hyuga Neji. Currently 'The Most Popular Boy' in her grade at school. Sakura thought he was just a replacement for Sasuke really. Sasuke was the most popular whilst he was here.

"Oh. It's you, Neji-san"

"Um. Sakura-san, Would you go ou-" Neji was cut off in the middle of the sentence by…

Sabaku no Gaara.

"Good Morning Sakura-san"

"Oh. Hi Gaara"

Sakura had no clue what Neji was going to say because she was spacing out a bit, but Gaara apparently did know what Neji was going to say.

"Can you show me around the school Sakura-san?"

"Uh. Sure"

Sakura was still spacing out but she started walking ahead anyways.

Gaara turned his head to Neji and sent him a glare, Neji glared back.

'_So it's competition hey?' _

**X**

"And this is our first class, Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei is always late. I got a late note for us anyways…" Sakura trailed off.

**Flashback**

"_Sorry class! I saw this pretty Sakura tree outside the school and…"_

_Kakashi was late once again. _

"_LIAR!!" _

"_Well, I think a Sakura Blossom in here is really pretty. Even Kakashi notices it" Sasuke whispered to Sakura. _

_Sakura blushed. _

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura-san, Are you ok?" Gaara asked just for Sakura's well-being.

"Oh. Yes. I just spaced off…"

"Hn"

Gaara took a seat at the back of the classroom whilst Sakura took one at the front. She pulled out her notebook again.

**TIME: **9:06 AM

**DAY: **Thursday

I spaced out a lot this morning. In front of that new exchange student Gaara too. I had a flashback about Sasuke… again. Ever since he left, I don't think… oh never mind. Neji was going to ask me something this morning. I don't think I caught it. Maybe I did… somewhere in my mind, but I don't really know, nor do I really care. I hope today that nothing really eventful happens. I have nobody to lean onto this time. Sasori-nee-san isn't here at the moment; he's at some university out of Konoha. Suna maybe?

Sakura closed her notebook with that note and checked the time.

9:09 AM

Kakashi really is late everyday. It's been 19 minutes into homeroom and he still isn't here. I wonder why Tsunade won't just fire him…

**X**

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

Sakura looked up to see who was talking to her.

It was Ino.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you hated gossip. But usually you aren't this moody, a bit more perky and happy" Ino explained.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry too about shouting at you yesterday. So are we ok?"

The truth was that Sakura didn't like apologising. She liked her emotions too much to fake apologise. And that was what Sakura was doing right now.

"Yeah, We're cool. You know what I want to do after school?"

Ino had turned back into her usual perky, cheerful, outgoing self.

"Hn"

"SHOPPING!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh" Sakura's mouth was curved into an 'o' shape.

"So you want to come?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Great. I'll meet you at the bus stop after school"

With that Ino strutted off in style with her long blonde hair swishing behind her.

**X**

"Sakura-san, Is it lunch?"

It was Gaara, the exchange student.

"Yes it is Gaara-san"

Sakura returned into doing her newly set assignment. Sakura was a straight 'A' student with a brain that rivalled Uchiha Sasuke's. Now that he wasn't here, She was all the teachers' favourite student. Sakura didn't like it because it made other students stare at her with eyes of envy.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry"

"You're not anorexic right?"

Gaara was suspicious.

"Well, you're not an insomniac right?" Sakura asked sarcastically to Gaara's question.

"Well actually, I am"

Sakura widened her eyes. As cold as Sakura appeared to be, her real self with feelings were still with her, "Sorry, Gaara… I didn't mean to…"

Gaara put his hands up, "No offence taken"

"So…"

"…"

"Why aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Liar"

"I want to finish this assignment"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"It's not due until next term… You're lies are as bad as Kakashi-sensei's"

"Hn"

"Let's go get you lunch"

"No! Wait!"

But Gaara had already dragged her towards the cafeteria. A paper floated out of one of Sakura's jackets' many pockets.

'_Sasuke-kun, I love you'_

**X**

"Ah. Little brother. Um. Who's that?"

"Aw. Little brother has grown up Kankurou!"

'_Gaara has a good taste. She is hot'_

"This is Haruno Sakura"

"Hn"

"Don't mind her attitude, She's egotistical"

"NO I'M NOT!!" Sakura retorted.

"Like you're the one to talk Gaara" Temari said rolling her eyes.

"Well nice meeting you…"

"Kankurou"

"Temari"

Kankurou and Temari answered for Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"Well I'm off, Bye Gaara!"

"Hey! WAIT SAKURA!"

But it was too late. Sakura went… somewhere.

"Aw. Little brother is falling in love"

Gaara sent Temari a death glare.

"Shut up"

**X**

"Hi Sa-ku-ra"

"Oh. Karin was it? I thought it was a screeching turkey"

"I am not a screeching turkey!"

"Ouch. The turkey screeched again"

"Ugh. Haruno, You will pay later"

"Pay for what?"

"UGH!!"

With that, Karin stomped off with her hands entangled in her hair and pulling her hair out, it appeared to be.

"Wow"

Sakura shrugged and walked off the other direction towards her next class.

**X**

"Ah. My beautiful students, We will be reading this passage today and be writing your point of view on it. It has a bit of history in it, So I hope you read it thoroughly because Asuma-sensei might put something about it in History class"

Sakura was now in English Class with Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai was married to Asuma so they were teacher about similar things.

Kurenai handed out the sheets of paper to the students. When Sakura got hers, she began reading it.

_Konoha has four heads on the rock walls. Underneath it, there is a secret passageway that only a few from the majoring clans of Konoha know, there is also a passageway above the heads that every one of you should know of. Long time ago, the leader of Konoha decided to make the passageways. The people of Konoha made the passageways for safety reasons, not for your little 'chit chats' or 'hang outs'._

Sakura froze and stopped reading.

**Flashback **

"_Hey Sakura, Let's go to the passageway at the top of the statues" Sasuke said one Saturday morning._

"_Ok"_

_When they reached the top, Sasuke was the first one to talk._

"_Sakura, Do you like this place? People said it was magical. It was made that way."_

**End of Flashback **

Sakura begun writing on the separate piece of paper.

_The place on the top of the mountain is magical. You can see it without your feelings, but with your true feelings, you can see through it. Only whom who have their true feelings and dreams can see through it._

**Haruno Sakura was officially a love-struck teenage idiot, on the inside that is. **

**X**

**A/N: Now, Now, before you all start poking me with your sporks, If you didn't get anything of this chapter just ask me because I will gladly answer. I was happy of the response that I got from you guys last chapter. **

**Ack, This chapter didn't turn out quite as expected, but it fit nevertheless. **


	3. In Love With The Other Ice Cube

**Chocolate Clouds**

**C3: In Love With The Other Ice Cube**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**(New Editted Version)**

**X**

"Ok class. Hand in your papers!" Kurenai yelled when it was 5 minutes until class was over.

Everyone handed in their papers as Kurenai walked around the classroom collecting them. Sakura quickly scrawled her name across the top of the sheet, as she forgot to do so beforehand, before she handed her test to Kurenai.

Once everyone handed in their papers, they only had a few minutes left of class.

"We have an assignment now! Not a big one, just to write an autobiography about yourself by the next class. You will be marked on it by your presentation and such. It has to be at least a whole paper long ok? Now, you may go"

The weird beeping sound of end of class went off exactly on cue.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

"Is it recess yet?" Sakura asked to no one in particular. Suddenly someone behind her talked.

"Actually it's recess now" The deep voice behind her said.

Sakura turned around in surprise. It was Neji.

"Oh. Hi Neji… I didn't see you there…" Sakura said.

"Well, you should've because I'm a head taller than you."

Sakura giggled.

"Why, of course, _Neji-kun_" Sakura replied teasingly.

Neji was the captain of the school's basketball team, that being he was taller than Sakura whom was into no sports whatsoever.

"Why don't you sit with me for recess?"

"Fine"

Sakura walked towards her locker and got an apple and some weird fruit bar from her locker and kept following Neji.

"We'll just sit here yeah?"

Neji flopped down underneath a Cherry Blossom tree, which also happened to be the only cherry blossom tree in the school.

"Hn"

Sakura sat down next to Neji and started to bite into her apple.

'She's so pretty… I think I've fallen in love with her… I wonder why I haven't noticed her whilst she was with the Uchiha… Of yeah, I was too busy trying to beat the Uchiha in everything to notice girls… People thought I was gay…'

Sakura had finished her apple off whilst Neji was daydreaming.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Nah. I can't be stuffed going back to my lockers or buying anything" Neji shrugged.

"No wonder jocks are so skinny…"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not skinny"

"Well…" Sakura put on her contemplating face, then smiled and said, "You're scrawny?"

Neji sighed.

Sakura smiled to herself and gave Neji her weird fruit bar thing for Recess.

"Here, Just eat it. I don't like seeing boys being anorexic"

Neji narrowed her eyes.

"I am not scrawny, skinny or anorexic"

"Whatever"

"Hn"

Neji ate the fruit bar anyway… It tasted… Normal?

Sakura checked her watch… It showed _10:55am _

"Well, I better go now Neji. Nice talking to you!" Sakura said as she walked away.

"Hey wait Sakura!" Neji shouted as he ran to catch up to Sakura.

"What?"

"Are you planning on joining any sports this year?"

Sakura laughed.

"You know I'm bad at sports right? You've got to be joking"

"No, I don't. I think you'd be a great hockey player"

"Yeah, right"

"I'm serious. The C Hockey team is taking new players. Trials are tomorrow morning. All you need to bring is a mouth guard. The school will provide the rest. I'll be there. 7:00 am tomorrow morning!" Neji said as he disappeared.

"What? How the hell did he disappear… Oh well, I might see what Ino thinks…"

With that, Sakura walked to her locker to get her books.

**X**

Blah Blah Blah.

Sakura tuned out the voice of her Health teacher, Jiraiya-sensei.

Health was always gross. This term they had to learn about… _cough_sex_cough_.

With Jiraiya blabbering about something like "In the olden days boys had to be circumcised… Yadda Yadda Yadda", Sakura opened her pink notebook.

**TIME: **_11:58 am _

**DAY: **_Thursday _

_Health is so gross and random. I wonder why we have to learn this stuff in high school, seriously, Why can't this stuff wait until we go to College or University? Well, Neji talked to me. Now that I've actually talked to him one-on-one, I think that Neji is pretty cute, and sorta hot too. Not as cute and hot as Sasuke though… I miss him. _

Sakura sighed. Health is the most boring-est class ever.

**X**

"Hello Sakura! Sit with us!" Ino yelled as she pointed at the seat next to her. Sakura was pretty popular at this school. It was probably due to the fact that her best friend _was_ the Uchiha Sasuke and also because her other best friend, her childhood best friend was Yamanaka Ino. Ino was the most popular girl in the grade. Sakura didn't really care about being popular or not. She just wanted to be invisible really, now that Sasuke was gone…

"Hi guys!"

"Hn"

"Hey Sakura!"

"Sakura."

"HELLO YOUTHFUL SAKU-CHAN!!"

Sakura shuddered.

'What the hell is Lee from Phys Ed doing here? Ino certainly knows that he's my stalker!!'

"Lee, What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Naruto invited me here! Everyone said 'Hn' so we thought it was ok!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Sakura walked behind Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"When nobody is around… I will bash you up, bring you to the nurses office and say a cat attacked you, bash you up again once you're out of the nurses office and then bring you back to the nurses office and say that you fell out of a tree and keep doing that and making up excuses unless you get Lee out of that chair next to me NOW!"

"Y-yes, Sakura-c-chan"

"Lee, Um, Gai-sensei needs help in the gym"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

With that, Lee sped off to Gai-sensei in the gym.

Suddenly Neji appeared out of nowhere and sat at 'the Lee seat'.

"Yo"

Gaara clenched his fists. He sat between Naruto and Kankuro. Naruto sat next to Neji, whom was next to Sakura whom was between Ino and Neji.

It was obvious that Gaara was jealous of Neji whom was sitting right next to Sakura.

"Neji-san"

"Nee-san…"

"So Sakura-san, Have you decided if you are or not?"

"Eh? Decided?" Ino raised her eyebrow at Sakura questioningly.

"Yeah… Neji asked me if I want to join the hockey team…"

"Well, I can't since I'm already cheerleading captain… but I'm sure you can"

"S-Sakura… I'm g-going to g-go out for the h-hockey trial too" Hinata said.

"Hina-chan! Really? That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Hn"

"Neji-san, Do you think I can try out too?" Temari asked Neji.

"If you want to, I'm sure you can, unless you're already in another sport… or sports club like cheerleading"

"Well, I'll do it with you Sakura" TenTen whom was quiet until now said.

"Ok then, I'll do it"

Neji smiled.

"Glad you're trying out with TenTen and Hinata-chan" Neji said.

Sakura smiled back.

TenTen ate quietly.

Ino leaned over to Sakura and whispered.

"Hey Forehead, I think Neji likes you"

Sakura looked back at Ino in surprise.

"No way…"

**X**

The rest of the day went quickly as Sakura was now standing at the bus stop waiting for Ino. Ino was always long cause she had to fight off her freaky fanboys.

Suddenly, Sakura saw a blur of purple and gold mixed together. In a second, her hands were held by someone, Sakura turned around to see a very red Ino.

"Hi… Sakura"

Ino appeared to be tired because she normally would call Sakura, Forehead.

The bus came at that second, what a miracle.

"Let's go, Shall we Ino-pig?" Sakura said dragging Ino on the bus and paying for her, and Ino's tickets.

They finally sat down somewhere in the middle of the bus.

"You know, Sakura, We could've just used our Student bus cards…" Ino said.

"Well, you were tired enough, we'll use them later"

Sakura pressed the red button as they were already at the shopping centre.

The bus came to an abrupt stop and Ino and Sakura shuffled to get through the people to get off the bus.

"Well Sakura, I guess its shopping time. We need a few things; Stuff for you to wear if Neji asks you out, a mouthguard for your hockey stuff, new shoes…" Sakura tuned out as Ino rambled on about the stuff they need.

This was going to be a long day…

X

**A/N: This chapter was Beta-ed by Crushed Promises –claps-**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**B/N: Yay. (: I didn't even have to Beta much cuz Aly is already so pro! –smiles- Review everyone, otherwise we're not going to have an incentive to upload the next chapter! **


	4. We Meet Again

**Chocolate Clouds**

**C4: We Meet Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**(New Editted Version)**

**X**

"Oh my god!! This top is just gorgeous!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura sighed. How did she know this was going to happen? The rest of today was sure going to be a long…

Ino was holding up a baby pink smock top.

"It's nice"

"Sakura, Stop being grouchy and try it on!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it"

"At least use a better excuse next time Sakura!" Ino blurted out.

"Feh" Sakura replied instantly.

Ino dragged Sakura to the change rooms and threatening her that if she didn't change into the smock top, Ino wouldn't be her friend anymore. How childish.

Sakura complied anyway.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the change room wearing the pink smock top and a bored expression on her face.

Ino clapped her hands together joyously, a bright smile on her face.

"Looks fabulous!!" she squealed.

"Why thank you" Sakura replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm. At least, she hoped it was dripping in sarcasm.

Sakura went back to the changing room again.

In a flash, she was in and out of the changing room and next to Ino with the smock top in her hands, wishing she had never agreed to go on a shopping trip with Ino in the first place.

"Well, I'll buy this top for you" Ino said picking up the top out of Sakura's hands and placing it on the counter.

"But I don't even want the freaking top!" Sakura cursed softly.

"What was that?" Ino turned around, and tilted her head to the side, as if daring her to repeat what she just said.

"Never mind" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"That will be 49.95, Dear" The lady at the counter said.

'Fifty bucks for just a top like that? What a rip off'

**X**

"Ino, we're forgetting one of the most important things to buy!" Sakura said desperately after half an hour of Ino dragging her from one shop to another. Ino had bought everything so far. Sakura hadn't even spent a cent.

"What's that?" Ino asked with a confused expression.

"The mouthguard for me going into the hockey trials tomorrow!!"

"Oh yeah… Let's go to the pharmacy!"

"Yeah. Yeah…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

They both walked with a awkward silence in between them all the way to the pharmacy.

Sakura walked towards the 'Mouthguard' area whilst Ino wandered away to check out the cosmetics section. Turning around the corner into the aisle, she bumped into someone… his/her body was… soft and hard at the same time…

"Oh! S-sorry! I'm very sorry…"

Sakura looked up and gasped.

It was Neji!

'_Wait... what the hell is Neji doing here!?'_

"Um. Neji. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as what you're doing Sakura-chan" replied Neji smoothly, a cute grin on his face.

'_Damn that cute grin! And he just called me Sakura-chan!!'_

Sakura was aware that her cheeks were getting redder.

"Buying mouthguards?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"It's for Hanabi, Hinata's sister, She decided to join the smaller kids hockey team. Their trials are tomorrow too. Hanabi treats me very poorly"

Sakura giggled at that.

"So do you know which mouthguard you want to buy?" Neji asked Sakura.

"No… I was going to ask one of those assistants but since you're here… Would you mind helping me find the right mouthguard?"

"What's the magic word?" Neji teased.

"Can you help me find the perfect mouthguard, Neji-kun, Please?"

Neji laughed.

"Sure"

"So… Do you prefer clear or coloured?"

"Clear"

"Ah. This is pretty good and cheap"

Neji handed Sakura a Clear, Medium sized Mouthguard.

She inspected the tag. Only 9.95.

"Nice. Thank You Neji-san"

"You're welcome"

Sakura walked over to the counter with Neji trailing behind her.

"Just this please"

"Ok. It's 9.95"

Sakura handed the man at the counter the money.

Neji glared at the man. He seemed to be looking at Sakura… more lustfully than most people should look at a person of the opposite gender.

Once they were out of the store, Neji asked Sakura a question.

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah, Ino-chan but she's… somewhere"

"Well, Do you want to get ice-cream with me?"

"Ok… I'll just text Ino"

Sakura got out her pink razor from her bag and started texting Ino with one hand. Neji quickly grabbed at the opportunity and took her other hand, leading her towards the ice-cream parlour. Sakura didn't mind because he was leading her so she wouldn't crash.

'_Her hands are so soft and smooth…'_

He blushes furiously.

"Done" Sakura said as a beeping thing on her phone went off to signal the message has been sent.

Neji had led both of them to the ice-cream shop. It may not be Hagen-Das but it was better than nothing. Besides, they didn't have much money on them.

"Two ice-creams please. One Chocolate and the other Strawberry and both of them in a wafer cone" Neji said as he went to the counter.

"Ok. They'll be ready soon."

Neji looked around for a seat, and by then Sakura had noticed he was still firmly gripping onto her hand.

"Um.. Neji-kun?"

"Hm?"

"My h-hand…"

Neji looked back in alarm and quickly let go of her hand, immediately looking the other way so Sakura didn't see his reddening cheeks.

Neji sat in a stool and Sakura sat in the stool next to Neji's. There was an awkward silence between them. Suddenly, as if it was meant to kill the silence, a beeping sound went off from Sakura's bag.

Sakura reached and got her phone out.

_**New Text Message! From: !n0-p!g**_

**Time: 4:57pm **

**Date: Today **

_Saku, im in front of k-mart. U shud b able 2 c it. Its big. Ill be waitn ther. Xx Ino. _

"Neji, I have to go soon. Ino is waiting"

"TWO ICE-CREAMS READY! ONE CHOCOLATE, ONE STRAWBERRY!"

"Yes!"

Neji got the ice creams.

"Here, Sakura-chan" Neji said as he handed Sakura her ice-cream.

Sakura giggled.

"Neji, Your ice-cream looks like a puffy chocolate cloud"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Sakura-chan, I know this is sudden but… Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Ah. Where? What time?" Sakura looked down nervously as a blush crept up onto her cheeks. The hot, cute, handsome Neji was asking her out!

"We'll be going to… A restaurant? I'll pick you up at your house at 6:00pm" Neji said.

"Ok. I'll come. Wait! Do you know where my house is?"

"I could always ask Hinata"

"Oh. Right" Sakura said as she nodded.

"So… See you?"

"Yeah, See you Neji-san!"

With that, Sakura turned her heel and walked towards that big-store called K-Mart.

Neji smiled. So he had a date with his Sakura-chan. That was Stage One completed. His smirk grew wider as he shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked the opposite direction.

**X**

"Ino-Pig!!" Sakura yelled as she jogged over to where Ino was standing at the straight centre of the front of K-Mart. She looked like some model with an 'I-could-care-less' attitude.

Sakura's loud outburst towards Ino sent some shoppers to look at Sakura and Ino.

"Idiot! I told you not to call me that in public!"

"You did?" replied Sakura, trying to look innocent.

"…"

"Let's go home now… Or else…"

"I get it… Let's go now!"

**X**

**Time: **_7:37 PM _

**Day: **_Thursday _

_I met Neji again… Now that I think of it… Did he buy Hanabi the mouthguard? (Not that it actually matters… kukukuku). I get to go on a date with Neji! I love myself for being so coolico. Haha. Joking… _

**X**

"Ryousuke-kun?"

"It's been a long time… Karin-chan"

"But… I thought you went to Suna to follow Sasuke?"

"Yes… But you'll see why soon… Karin-chan. But promise me one thing?"

"What, Ryousuke-kun?"

"You'll still like me… When you see why"

"I promise" Karin promised… still a bit confused.

What did Ryousuke mean by that?

**X**

**A/N: I really wanted to write more… But I decided that this was a pretty good end for the chapter. The drama will all start from the next chapter. How's that for some NejiSaku fluff? I suck at writing fluff. My poll has ended, the winning pairing is… -drumroll- SasuSaku (Obviously). And yeah, some people DID vote on some characters dying. But that didn't win. (No angst). Haha.**

**B/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (: **


	5. The Move

**Chocolate Clouds **

**C5: The Move **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Warning(s): Major angst & a super long, super random author's note (It's kind of important to this story though, the pairings)**

**X**

Sakura walked through the corridors of her school. Ino had texted her that morning that she wasn't going to school as she seemed to have caught a cold. Whilst Sakura was walking past Classroom 2-A, another 2nd year classroom, she heard noises.

"Sensei, I am Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. My mother, Uchiha Mikoto called the school the other day. The principal said that I would be tranfered to your class"

Sakura gasped. She closed her eyes. This could not be happening. This year was going to be perfect. Hanging out with Neji on weekends, talking with Ino and forgetting about Sasuke. The bastard that left her without a message. Sasuke couldn't be back. He was in America.

"Ah. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke. The principal said you were tranfering. But may I ask, Why do you come back after only a few months?"

"Family reasons. I prefer not to discuss as it may end up all over the school"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, still covering her mouth. From her view at the classroom door, she could only see the back of Sasuke's head. It was still shaped the same. It must be him.

"Don't worry. Nobody is here yet. I assure this won't get around the school"

"The reason I moved in the firrst place to America was because of my father's job. He was fired here, but his boss had told him to move to America as he had a close friend who would offer him a better job. And so, my family moved. But now, my father is dead"

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke's father was always nice to her. Un-talkative, but nice. Now, he was dead.

The teacher heard Sakura's gasp, "Who's there?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "We know there is someone at the door, show yourself or I'll run out and get you"

Sakura dropped her facial expressions, Sasuke changed, for the worse. She could hear his voice, emotionless. Sakura showed herself.

Sasuke showed no emotion at first but then showed a flicker of realisation, "Sakura".

"Sasuke, I heard"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "So, you have" and with that, Sasuke brushed past Sakura and Sakura cracked. It was really Sasuke.

**X**

"Haruno Sakura, Your mother is here to pick you up"

"Mum"

"Sakura. Why have the school asked me to pick you up? It better be important because I'm losing money by going out here at picking you from school"

"I have my reasons. Transfer me to a different school"

"Why?"

Sakura racked her brain, she wanted to get out, get out of this hell-hole but she forgot about a reason, a reason in the first place to get out, "I'm being bullied" Sakura lied.

"Dear, Why didn't you tell me? I should report this immediately to the police so they can contact those parents who have raised their children to be such..." Sakura cut her mum off mid-sentence, "Don't strain yourself mum, I'm fine, just transfer me as soon as possible"

Sakura's mum nodded, "I'll do my best but I can't promise you that I'm able to get you to a different school by this week" Sakura hugged her mum, "Bring me home, mum. The world hates me", Un-noticed by Sakura, a tear slid down her cheek, not because of being bullied but because Sasuke, the guy who had broken her heart just a few months back, had came back, maybe to ruin her life once more, Sakura had lost her trust. Her trust for anyone at all.

**X**

Ino was worried. Sakura hadn't been at school on Tuesday or Wednesday and had turned her phone off. Ino had also heard about Sasuke coming back. In fact, Sasuke was in her class. He was back being more arrogant then before. Even Naruto couldn't get into him.

Ino now absolutely disliked Sasuke, he just had to come back when Sakura was beginning to trust her again. Today, Ino was going to confront Sasuke, whether he liked it or not, because there was no way that Sakura wasn't socializing for no apparent reason. It must be because the arrogant Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up from eating his lunch, "Who are you?"

Ino growled. Man, was this guy arrogant as ever or what? Sasuke and Ino may have never seen eye to eye but they did use to know each other's names. "I'm Ino and I'm here to speak to you"

Recognisation flickered through Sasuke's eyes. "Sakura's best friend"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Ping Pong. Correct", Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"May I please speak to you? Or Mr.I-have-a-stick-shoved-in-my-ass is too cool to talk to me?", Sasuke glared with hatred at Ino, "What the fuck do you want with me?"

Ino just stared at him, "Shut up. I'm here to talk to you about Sakura"

Sasuke dropped his glare, "Oh. Her", Ino stared at Sasuke in disbelief, "WHAT DO MEAN 'HER'?!?! She's fucking depressed because your sorry ass didn't even make a move to say anything to her before you left. You should at least show some mercy! Unfaithful bastard", Sasuke didn't show any emotions.

"Go away Uchiha. No one wants you here. You're going to make Sakura just more depressed than she already is", Sasuke looked up to Ino with a blank expression, "Where is Sakura now?"

"Sakura, Who knows where she is. She could be dead for all I know because of your sorry ass, I haven't seen her since Sunday", as Ino said this, a brown haired boy pushed into their conversation, "Ino. What are you doing talking to this..." Neji paused, "Uchiha" he finished off with a spit as if the name was a poisonous venom about to kill him if he said the word.

"Confronting him about Sakura", Neji just stared at Sasuke with hatred, "What do you mean? Where is Sakura anyway? I haven't seen her since our **date** on Sunday", Sasuke snapped his head towards Neji at the word, 'Date'.

"What are you talking about? Sakura can't go out with the likes of a Hyuuga", Neji glared. "Who then? You're not the boss of her. You left her"

Ino stayed silent, This was not going to end good by the sounds of it.

"I had to leave, it was for the best"

Neji showed pure hatred towards Sasuke, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FOR THE BEST'?!?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! SHE COULD BE DEAD NOW AND IT WOULD BE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Sasuke looked down, "You don't know what you're saying. She was my girlfriend" Sasuke whispered.

"I DO KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING! I'M HER BOYFRIEND!"

Both Ino and Sasuke stared in disbelief, _'He's WHAT?!' _

But both of their emotions towards this new fact were different, Ino showed pure joy whilst Sasuke showed pure hate towards Neji.

'_This is not going to end good'_

**X**

Sakura woke up early the next morning, _'Might as well get this over and done with, I leave and there will be no more hassles'_

Sakura dressed correctly and went to school, her 'going-to-be-former-school'. As Sakura was walking towards her locker, she saw a figure.

Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced towards Sakura's direction.

"Hello Sakura-san"

And Sakura cried.

**X**

**As I'm supposedly leaving Australia in 8 hours for a two-month or so journey to Thailand and Indonesia. I've given you readers a present, the next chapter of this story. Yes, The story has gone seriously dramatic. I've decided to make this story SasuSaku. (Don't hate me. The poll told me to). The main pairings are going to be: SasuSaku (Obviously), GaaIno (Surprised?), Neji Ten. I'll start getting Neji and Gaara over the angst soon and getting fluffy with Ino and Ten Ten. **

**And now you're thinking; 'This author sure travels a lot'. Yeah. This will be my fourth journey this year. (and beginning of 2009). **

**I'll remember to write fluff in the next chapter. Byebye for this year! See you again next year! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**Oh yeah, This is unbeta-d and pretty rushed. So don't scream when you find an error. Thanks for reading. ;D **


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers;

I think it is time that I should tell you all what has happened in my two year long absence.

I now, no longer like Naruto. And I no longer can write this. Honestly, I don't even like many hetero pairings anymore, much less, write it.

To be honest, I actually forgot about this account until recently, I remembered about it. I don't even write anymore, although I do read fanfictions still, of fandoms that is not Naruto.

As much as I would not like to let you guys down, I already have with my two-year long absence, and to ease your minds about my fanfictions, I will not continue any of them any longer. I'll leave my stories up (as much as I am ashamed of them)

If any of you REALLY want to continue any of my stories, please contact me through my email, which is up on my profile; I might take a while to reply to you though, sorry!

And please forgive me; I honestly cannot be sorrier that I'm abandoning all of these stories. And excuse my horrible writing; honestly, I was only still an elementary/early middle school kid then.

Thank you for supporting me so far though!


End file.
